Zero Two Tamers
by Ruki Kamiya
Summary: (Ok, so you people won't tell me to continue, IT'S FINISHED! There's already a 2nd season: Sailor Tamers, k?) Ruki, her best friend, Kari, and other people become digidestined, but then Ruki and Takato are the only ones capable of chasing away the darknes
1. Our Digivices

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon!!!!!! SO DON'T SUE!!!!!!!!! By the way, the Tamers are in this one, but Ruki is a lot nicer! and all the Digidestined are, yes, 10 years old, like the Tamers (Cody is 9 and Yolei is 13, by the way...).  
Rating:G  
It was a very sunny day (for winter) when a boy's alarm clock started ringing. LOUD. "Ok, I'm up!" yelled the boy. "alright! I'll turn you off! Stupid alarm clock!" He managed to turn it of with out tripping over. He sat up and said, "Well, my first day of school. I wonder if there is a basketball court in there....." He got up, brushed his teeth, and changed into some proper clothes, then fixed his hair. It's was already the same hairstyle he had yesterday, but there were a few "flyaways" he needed to fix. Since his mom went to work, he went to the kitchen and got some cereal. He glanced at his watch and groaned, "Time for school."  
He was walking to school, and fortuneately, he made it in time for the bell.   
"Class, calm down. We have a new student. Why don't you come over, and introduce yourself?" The teacher asked.  
"My name's T.K. Takaishi. It's nice to meet you all."  
"Um, there's an empty chair down there, next to the girl with the camera. Why don't you go sit next to her???"  
I can't believe I get to sit next to Kari!!!! T.K. thought. "Hey, Kari. Together again, I see, just like the old days."  
"Yeah, I really missed you since you left," said Kari.  
Next to Kari (the other side), someone was evesdropping. "That new kid is making moves on my girl!" he whispered a little loudly.  
Next to him, was a girl who had a ponytail, with dyed hair, and a shirt that had a blue broken heart in it. "What's up with you, Davis? Jealous of the new kid?"  
"Shut up, Ruki. None of your business."  
"Well, something is bothering you. By the looks on your face, you look like you'll explode if T.K. kisses Kari. Now, that's not going to look bad, according to Kari's record of attractiveness."  
While those 2 were fighting, 2 other people behind them were eavsdropping. The 2 people were boys. On the left, The boy had yellow goggles, and a blue jacket, and next to him, was a boy who had blue hair, a black shirt, and an orange vest covering it. "Hey, you think Kari WILL become the most attractive girl in the school?" the boy with goggles asked the boy in the vest.  
"I don't know, but I guess so, Takato," answered the boy in the vest. "Next thing you know, she'll be the most attractive girl in the world!"  
"Lee, don't exaggerate." he turned to look at the front. "Then again, maybe so."  
When the bell rang, the teacher, like always, dissmisses them. Davis had enough of the flirting Kari and T.K. were doing. "All right, SPILL! How come you know Kari?!?!?!?!?!?!" He yelled, even though T.K. was in front of him.  
While Davis was yelling, Ruki snuck up behind him, and pushed him away out of the classroom. "Uh, sorry........what's his name......T.K. Davis is an idiot sometimes. Actually, he is all the time."  
T.K. was a little surprised at what Ruki said. "Um, I might as well get used to it, I guess."  
"Why don't my friends and I show you around the school. Oh, yeah!!! You don't know who my friends are!! I'll introduce them to you. You already know Kari. She's my best friend. The boy with the yellow goggles is Takato, the kid with the vest and brown pants is Lee, and I'm Ruki!!" When Ruki said the 2 boys' names, they looked at Ruki, since they weren't paying attention to what she was saying, because they were packing their bags (It was half day). When they went out of the classroom, they bumped into a girl with purple hair and glasses. They also bumped into a boy with a cream colored shirt.  
The girl and the boy stood up and they both said, "We're looking for a girl named Kari Kamiya. Have you seen her?????"  
Kari stood up, too. "I'm Kari Kamiya."  
The girl with purple hair said, "My name's Yolei. This is Cody. We were in the computer lab, when we got this email. It's from your brother, I think."  
Kari read the letter carefully. "Show me which computer you got the mail."  
  



	2. Ruki's Regret

Yolei walked them to the computer room. While they were walking, Ruki asked Kari in a soft whisper, "So, Kari, who do you have a crush on???? I know you like at least someone!"  
Kari blushed. "Geez.......Do I HAVE to tell you, even if the boys are in back of us????"  
"Just tell me in a very quiet whisper, or at least low enough so I can hear."  
"Ok.......um........T.K. I like T.K. Hey! Why are you asking me????? Do you have a crush on someone, and you're asking me, just to make sure that I'm not stealing the guy you like????"  
"Yeah, I guess you caught me on that."  
"Well, you like T.K.???"  
"Um........no......I like..........um.......Takato. I liked him since I first saw him at school when I came from the "all girls" school, and I haven't seen boys as cute as Takato."  
"I understand. He IS a little cute, but I like T.K. better."  
Yolei said, as she went in the computer lab, "This is where I got the email, Kari."  
"I hate to burst in on your conversation," said Cody shyly. "But THAT wasn't there when we got the email."  
Yolei looked at it. "Yeah, Cody. You're right."  
Kari looked at it. "It's a digi-port, but it's closed."  
While Kari was examining the digi-port, 8 lights burst out of the computer. "Huh????"  
T.K. went to get his digivice out of the strap of his shorts. "Hey. This digivice must be a new kind. I think mine and Kari's have been upgraded. My digivice was smaller and bigger than this."  
"Ruki looked at her digivice. Then she compared it to T.K.'s, then looked at Takato and Lee's Digivices. "T.K., Takato's, Lee's, and my digivices are different than yours." She looked at Kari's, Yolei's, and Davis'. "And they're also different than the others' digivices."  
"I'll ask Izzy about why your digivice is different than mine."  
Kari had a confused face. "How do you open this port????"  
"I don't know, Kari," replied T.K. "I'll just ask Izzy about that, too."  
"But what about Tai???"  
"He can find his way out."  
"Ok. Oh, wait! What time is it???  
"3:00. Why???"  
"Ruki and I signed up for the Talent show, and today is the first day for rehearsals. You can watch us, if you want."  
"Alright."  
Kari and Ruki ran to the auditorium so fast, the rest couldn't keep up.  
When they finally reached the auditorium, the coordinater, Mr. Fujiyama, was taking roll call. "Ruki Makino, Kari Kamiya....."  
"We're here!!!!!!" Yelled Ruki.  
"Oh, just in time! It's time for you to perform!"  
They ran up the stage, when Mr. Fujiyama looked at the list and said, "Oh, I forgot! You're not up yet. Juri performs before you."  
"Oh?..........Yeah! I get to perform before you!!!!" Juri said to Ruki.  
Ruki was mad. "Try taking Takato away from me. I betcha it won't work."  
"Think again, Makino. The song I'm singing will make Takato mine."  
"Try."  
"Oh, I won't try. I will," she said proudly. as she walked to the stage.  
Kari was a little confused at this. "You guys are fighting over Takato?????"  
"Yeah," Ruki said in an annoyed voice. "Ever since Takato was hanging with me and not Juri when I first came to this school, she knew I was taking him away from her. I was, actually. Now she's trying to get him back from me."  
The song started. Juri went along and sang the song:  
"I try but I can't seem to get myself   
To think of anything but you   
Your breath on my face   
Your warm gentle kiss, I taste the truth   
I taste the truth."   
By then, Takato was staring at her. He moved over to Lee, and asked him, "Doesn't she have the most beautiful voice you've ever heard??"  
Lee didn't answer. Ruki was giggling at her voice, until Kari tapped her on the shoulder. "um...Ruki...........Look at Takato real quick???"  
Ruki looked at him and sure enough, she almost dropped her microphone. Takato was blushing, and had those twinkling eyes that meant it was the most wonderful voice he has ever heard!!! Juri just kept her eyes shut and continued singing.  
"We know what I came here for   
So I won't ask for more   
I wanna be with you   
If only for a night   
To be the one whose in your arms   
Who holds you tight   
I wanna be with you   
There's nothing more to say   
There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way   
I wanna be with you   
So I`ll hold you tonight   
Like I would if you were mine   
To hold forever more   
And I`ll saver each touch that I wanted   
So much to feel before (To feel before)   
How beautiful it is   
Just to be like this   
I wanna be with you   
If only for a night   
To be the one whose in your arms   
Who holds you tight   
I wanna be with you   
There's nothing more to say   
There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way   
I wanna be with you   
Oh baby   
I can`t fight this feeling anymore   
It drives me crazy when I try to   
So call my name   
Take my hand   
Make my wish   
Baby, your command?   
Yeah   
I wanna be with you   
There's nothing more to say   
There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way   
(I wanna be) I wanna be with you (I wanna be with you)   
I wanna be with you   
Wanna be with you (Yeah)   
(I wanna be with you) I wanna be   
I wanna be with you   
(I wanna be)   
(I wanna be)   
(I wanna be with you) Yeah   
(I wanna be with you)   
I wanna be, I wanna be baby   
I wanna be   
(I wanna be with you)   
I wanna be with you, yeah   
I wanna be with you   
I wanna be with you."  
"Wonderful, Juri!!!" Yelled Mr. Fujiyama with amazement.  
"Yeah!" Takato yelled out. Then he sat back down to watch Ruki and Kari preform.  
Mr. Fujiyama looked at his list. "You girls are up, now."  
Ruki and Kari went to the stage. "I can't do this," Ruki whispered to Kari. Tears were already filling her eyes as the song started. That's it!!! Ruki thought to herself. Juri won..... While Kari was singing her lines, when Ruki dropped her mic, and ran out of the school. While she dropped the mic, she saw Takato talking to Juri and he actually kissed her. She couldn't stand it anymore. She ran to her hiding spot in the school campus, sat there, and cried. I never should've asked mom if I could go to a public school!!!!!! I can't believe she took him away from me...........  
"Ruki!!!!!!!! RUKI!!!!!!!!" The digidestined yelled. Lee and Kari walked away from the group and ran to a hiding spot no one knew. They thought she was there.  
"We knew you were going to hide here," Lee said. "Huh????........What's wrong????"  
Ruki lifted her face. "Nothing for you to know."  
Kari thought for a moment. In her thoughts, she said, I DID see Takato kiss Juri while I was singing. Maybe that's why she ran out of the stage......... "I know!!!! I know why!!!!!"  
Ruki was still crying. "You can't tell Lee. I never should've went to this school for the fifth grade!!!!!!!!!" She pounded her fist on the ground, but she accidentally hit Lee's hand.   
"Ow!!!!!!" Lee yelled in pain. "What secret?????"  
"I'll have to tell him, Ruki," Kari said.   
She had no choice. "Fine. Tell him."  
  



	3. Lee's Dream

Lee's Dream

Ruki stood up, still crying. "I should go back home. My slutty mom might be waiting for me."

Lee was all confused. "Man! I thought we were friends! Now I don't know what you guys are talking about.............." Lee stood up, too. "You like Takato, right Ruki???"

"How'd you know?"

"That probably explained why you ran out of the auditorium. I saw Takato and Juri when you ran down. Takato didn't even try to get you."

Kari stood up and said, "Yeah, that's right. Now you want to know about her mom, too, huh? Well, her mom broke up with her dad, and now she's changed and started dating soooo many men..........Ruki doesn't like it at all, so now she's wearing a broken heart on her shirt."

"I see. By the way, what's a digiport?"

"WAIT! Speaking of digiport, what about Tai!?!?!?!?!" Kari yelled.

Ruki said in panic, "We have to get your brother!!"

They all ran to the computer lab, wen the digiport lit up, and out came Tai and some Digimon.

Kari was releived. "Tai, I'm glad your safe. We almost forgot about you."

"Thanks," Tai said. "Hey, why do Ruki and Lee have digivices?"

"They're the new Digidestined.....Or so it seems. I'll go ask Izzy. Oh, yes, I forgot. 4 other people besides Ruki, Lee, TK, and I have digivices as well. Yolei, Cody, Takato, and Davis are part of the new Digidestined team."

"DAVIS???? A NEW DIGIDESTINED????? I don't believe it."

"Yeah," Ruki broke in. "Unfortunetly, you have to."

Lee snapped his finger. "That reminds me. We forgot about the others, too."

They started looking for the others. They forgot about the Digimon, and they couldn't find anybody, but Juri and Takato. When Ruki saw them she gasped. "Get Down everybody, and shut up!" yelled Ruki in whisper. "I wanna hear their conversation. They all listened.....

Just then, Lee had an idea for what to do if he participated in the Talent show. This will be a good idea. And the song I'm gonna be singing is my favorite, too! I'll try to give a message to Takato on how I think she feels when she's heartbroken. That'll put them together.............wait...........why am I all of a sudden putting Ruki with Takato??? I thought Ruki's supposed to be with me? Hmmmmmmmmmm While everybody was busy doing something, the Digimon went to the school cafeteria, then went to play on the playground, withoout anyone noticing them. 

Ruki was shaking Lee. "Lee!!!!"

Lee looked at the person shaking him. "Huh?"

"You can get up now."

"Their conversation is over, already?"

"Well, there was nothin' much about it. I'm gonna spy on her......I mean to say, I'm gonna spy on Juri.......There's something fishy about her.......I'll try to find out. By the way, you can go home now." 

"Oh." While Lee was walking to his house, he was singing softly to himself. "This is the story girl. Who caught a river and drowned the whole world, and while she looks so sad in photographs, I absolutely love her......When she smiles. How many days in a year?........." he repeated that whole song when he got home.

His younger sister, Shiuchon, was coming up to him. "Isn't it time for you to eat??"

He smiled and said, "I'm sleepy right now. I'm not hungry, anyway, Shiuchon."

Her face lit up. "YAY!! More dessert for me!!!" She ran out of Lee's bedroom, and started telling her mom that Lee wasn't hungy, and that he was tired.

Lee went to brush his teeth, slipped into his pajamas, and went to sleep. Soon, everybody in Tokyo was asleep, except Ruki.

"I thought there was actually a boy who actually cared for me…….I guess I was wrong," Ruki said. "Maybe now that he loves Juri, he'll probably be like my mom and sister-acting like I'm not there, like I'm not important, or anything." The room got colder and the more cold her room was, the sleepier she got. Soon, she was fast asleep.

In Lee's room, Lee was tossing and turning. He had a dream. "Run, guys!!!!" Davis and Takato yelled. "We have to get away from him!" As soon as they couldn't run anymore, and the Digimon was about this close (___) to killing them, his dream froze. Everybody froze, except Lee. Then a small Digimon appeared out of nowhere.

"Who are you?" Lee asked.

The small Digimon looked in his eyes. "This is no time for introductions. Besides, you'll meet me somewhere. I'm here to tell you something. See that Digimon that was less than an inch close to killing you?? He's too powerful, even if you have partner Digimon with you."

"Then how am I supposed to beat thins monster, wiseguy?"

"Only 2 people can fulfill this task. With Takato's love for a girl, will both of them have the power to strengthen the rest of your Digimon and save both worlds from being taken over by the ugly dude."

"Who is Takato supposed to love- Juri????"

He was getting staticky. "I have no more time to explain. You must………….Find…………….Out on………….Your…………..ooooooowwwwwwwnnnnnn." His voice faded away, and so did he. The scenery went black. Lee woke up. 

"Whoa!" he yelled, then quickly covered his mouth with his hand. "I've got to find out who it is." Just after he said that, Lee heard a crash. Shiuchon probably did that. Lee thought. Maybe she wants a cup of water. I'll go help her. He quietly walked into the kitchen to see what Shiuchon wanted. He flicked on the kitchen light, and instead of seeing his own sister, he saw a bunny-like Digimon.


	4. Ruki's Mom

Ruki's Mom

Lee jumped back in surprise. "Who are you?????"

The Digimon smiled. "I'm Terriermon. I'm your partner Digimon."

"Look, if you think you're following me to school, not today, ok? I've got some business to take care of. I'm sorry. Besides, Mr. Wantanabe will surely put me I detention if he catches me with you."

Terriermon was dissapointed. "Alright. I'll just stay in your closet. .::yawn::." Terriermon went into the closet, and slept.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

In Ruki's Room,

Ruki woke up in her bedroom, and saw something yellow next to her. She stood up as the yellow thing woke up. "Who are you?" Ruki asked.

"I'm Renamon, your partner Digimon."

"My partner Digimon?"

"You heard me. I'm your partner Digimon."

"At least I'll have company after school today......" 

A voice yelled into her bedroom door. "Ruki!!!! I bought something for you after my date last night!!!!"

Ruki had a bad feeling about this. "Great. another so-called "cute" outfit for me to try on." She locked the door just as her mom opened it. 

Her mom tried to open the door. "Ruki, what's going on in there??"

"Nothing!!!!" she turned to Renamon and whispered in her ear, "Hide in the closet. Now, Renamon." Renamon went in the closet, and closed it. Ruki rushed over to the door and unlocked it.

"There you are! I got this really cute outfit for you. Try it on!" her mom said.

She showed her the outfit. Ruki was annoyed when she told her to try it on. She would've looked ridiculous in that when she went to school in **THAT**. "Mom, I have to go to school. Let me brush my teeth and eat so I can go now, OKAY?!?!?!??!?!?!" Her voice started to get louder.

"Fine. Are you sure you don't want to wear this?????"

"And wear that piece of crap??? Yeah right!!! What are the chances of that happening?!?!?!??!?!"

"OK." she walked out of the room.

"Renamon, It's safe for you to come out now."

Renamon was relieved. "PHEW! Boy, your mom sure is retarded. I don't think you deserve a mom like her."

"Well, Renamon, that's the way of life. Let's go. My sister is still asleep, and my mom left and won't be coming back for quite a while." 

"Oh, wait! Any digidestined has a D-Terminal. I had yours since I hatched. I accidentally popped your D-arc into the sky, and so did the other digidestineds' Digimon, but I guess they ended up with you."

Renamon handed the D-Terminal to Ruki. "Thanks, Renamon. Cool. Now I can send emails to Tai and the others, considering they have one, too."

"No problem."

Ruki changed, then left without making a noise.

They walked over to the school. When they reached it, Ruki led her to another place near the school.

"Ruki, where are you taking me? School's the other way."

"I have to ask Tai something: Privately by email, and I wanna make sure that no one sees me."

"Why?"

"I have a reason, but I can't explain it." She took out her D-Terminal, and emailed Tai.

Meanwhile, Tai, Sora, and Matt were on their way to school, when Tai got the email. "Wait, guys. I have email." He read it. "Hmmmmmmm. Ruki wants to know how to open the Digiport in the computer lab in Kari's school."

"Then tell her. You must know," said Sora.

"I already emailed her on how to open it."

Ruki read Tai's email, then waited for the school bell to ring. Great! Now I'll get to the lab easier with all the roll call the teachers are doing. she thought.

She and Renamon sneaked to the computer lab. "Now, Tai told me to put my digivice in front of the port, then say, 'digiport open?' OK!" She held out her digivice in front of the port. "DIGIPORT OPEN!!!!" They were sucked into the Digital World. 

She went to the Digital World, and since she didn't really know the place, and Renamon didn't explore this part of the Digital World, she and Renamon just walked around, until they reached a temple. "Hey, a temple! Let's go see what's inside, Renamon!"

Renamon had a strange feeling something would happen to Ruki, but she didn't know what was going to happen to her. "Are you sure it's safe, Ruki?" asked Renamon. "Maybe we should just turn back, and go to class."

"And face Mr. Wantanabe? Yeah Right!!!" They walked up the steps, and went into the temple.

In the classroom, Kari, Lee, and TK were looking for Ruki. Yolei had science, Davis was too busy playing soccer, and Cody was helping out at the library. Class had already started 30 minutes ago. Just then, Juri went over to thier desks while the teacher was reading a newspaper. "So, Ruki isn't here..........I guess she met her match." Juri said in a bragging, yet annoying voice.

Kari didn't like that comment about Ruki. "She didn't give up. She's too smart and way too popular than you'll ever be!!"

Lee was looking out the window, when he saw the Digimon that he met in his dream!!!!! He asked the Teacher if he could go to the bathroom. The teacher excused him. He ran out to talk to the Digimon. 

In the Temple in the Digital World, Ruki and Renamon found an altar with a crystal glowing on top of it. Ruki examined it carefully, then said, "This is a cool looking crystal........" She gently picked it up, then she felt a warm glow in her body. Before she knew it, she was transported to another place. Renamon was left behind.

When she was transported, she looked around. "This doesn't look like the Digital World," she said to herself. "This looks more like a fantasy land," she said as she looked at the dark place that had a castle and the field of flowers surrounding it. The land looked ruined. All the land had turned into crystal. "Correction," she said, "It looks more like a fantasy glass land." 

She went to look inside the castle, but on her way, she tripped in the flowers. Ruki stood up and looked at what she was wearing. "This isn't my tennis gear. This is a dress. I'm starting to get the feeling that this might be the next sequel to Cinderella." She then stood up and checked her knee to see if it was bleeding. It wasn't. She tapped the glass. Harder than stone. She felt the glass. Smooth. 

As she walked in, she took the time to look around the castle. She went upstairs and looked in the rooms. They were all crystal. "How's anybody supposed to sleep with a bed like that?" she asked herself. She went in another room, but this room wasn't crystal-like. It looked like a large, ordinary bedroom. Ruki sat down on the bed, and laid her head down on the bed, then saw a picture. She sat right back up, and picked up the picture. It had a teenage girl that looked like her, and a teenage boy that was being hugged by the girl from behind him. Strange, Ruki thought. This girl looks like me, and the boy looks like Takato.....

"So I see you finally found your room and your picture, Ruki" said a strange voice from behind her.

Ruki jumped up. She turned around to look at the person speaking to her. "Who are you??"

"I see you have forgotten about me." She caressed Ruki's cheek. "You still look as beautiful as before." She let go of her cheek. "I'm your mom."

Ruki had a skeptical look on her face. "My mom? You can't be my mom. My mom is practically a 50-timing slut who doesn't know a thing on how to take care of children."

"I'm your real mom. The mom you're talking about isn't actually your mom."

"Then if you're my mom, why did you abandon me and leave me with a slut???"

"Think you have forgotten about your past."

"My past?"

"It all started when........................."

Lee went to talk to the Digimon. "Hey! I saw you in my dream last night!"

The Digimon turned around. "You finally found me, Lee. I'm Kurumon." He was walking around in a circle, looking worried. "Do you know how to open the digiport??"

"No, I don't."

"Then who does???"

"Kari's brother-"

"Tai. I know his name."

"Yeah, Tai. He knows how to open the digiport. Why?????"

"Ruki and Renamon are gone. It seems they're in the digiworld."

"I have to tell Kari and the others." Lee ran off. He came back. "Who's Renamon?"

"Ruki's Digimon."

"Oh."

When Lee was in the hallway, Takato saw him. "Lee!!!"

"Huh? Oh. Takato."

"Juri broke up with me. What should I do????" 

Lee suddenly remembered the dream. "Who else in class do you like???" He had a sly grin on his face.

"Ruki. But I can't talk to her. For one thing, she's not home, and 2-"

"I know where Ruki is."

"Let me finish, Lee. Anyway, 2, I broke her heart. How can I speak to her when she's heart broken???......Wait. You know where Ruki is???"

"Yeah."

"Then where??" He saw Kurumon and Teriermon behind him. "Um, who are they??"

Lee turned around and saw Kurumon and Terriermon. "I thought I told you to stay home, Terriermon???"

"I know how to open the digiport."

"Then you and Kurumon come with me. You too, Takato. Ruki and her Digimon are missing." 


	5. Is This Goodbye?

Is this goodbye?

"And that's all I have to tell you about your future self," Ruki's mom finished.

"Wai….wai…wait," she stammered. "Takato's supposed to be my husband?!?!?!?!?!"

"Yes. It's your destiny to be with him."

"He doesn't like me. He already has Juri Katou as his girlfriend instead of me."

"You just said Juri Katou is Takato's current girlfriend, right?"

"Yeah."

"I figured the dark forces would try to strike back in this time."

"Juri is part of the dark forces?"

"She's working with the dark forces to make sure you and Takato are separated."

In the real world, Lee has his own problem. "I have to babysit Shiuchon while my sister, brother, and parents are out, but today, we have to save Ruki. I can't leave Shiuchon in the house, nor can I take her with me. I could leave the job to Terriermon, but I know I'm gonna need him and Kurumon. What should I do?" he asked himself. He then thought of Shiuchon's friend: Chaun-En Lee. He decided to drop her off there now. "Shiuchon, I'm going to take you to Chaun-En Lee's house today. Don't bring my Terriermon Doll with you, or My Kurumon Doll, otherwise, I'll never take you out to ice cream again."

Shuichon entered his room. "AW, Why?"

"I need them for a project."

"What kind of project?" Shiuchon liked to do this to make sure he's telling the truth.

"You know Takato, the one who visited our house a few weeks ago? Well, I need to do a project with him, and I'll need to bring my dolls."

"Boys don't play with dolls, you know."

"Well, if you're a boy who is an extreme Digimon fan, they'll have Kurumon plushies and Terriermon dolls."

She just shrugged. "Ok, China boy."

He gets annoyed when anyone calls him China boy. "Look, just because I'm the only one who inherited dad's Chinese things doesn't mean you have to call me China Boy around here, Usagi wannabe."

"Don't call me Usagi Wannabe, China Boy!"

"I won't call you Usagi Wannabe if you stop calling me China Boy."

"Fine."

"Fine! Now hurry up and get dressed so I can drop you off. DON'T BRING KURUMON AND TERRIERMON WITH YOU!"

"Man!"

She got dressed and ran across the street to Chaun-En Lee's house without Lee's guidance.

At least it's a Saturday where no one is driving in the streets Lee thought. He glanced at his watch. "Oh no! I'm LATE! Terriermon, Kurumon, get on my back! We have to get to the school to save Ruki!"

Lee ran so fast, he could've gotten the shortest time in history if he was taking the physical fitness test. When he reached the school, he was so tired, he, would've sworn he could've collapsed. 

He got to the school, and the rest were standing up, tapping their toes. "Dude, what the heck took you so long?" Takato and Davis asked him.

"Simple," He replied. "Babysitting problem."

"Let's just forget about it and go to the Digital World!" yelled Yolei impatiently (typical her).

They went into the computer lab, but while they were walking there, Davis, Yolei, and Cody were complaining. "Why are these THINGS following me?" They asked Kari and TK.

They turned around to see Gatomon and Patamon.

"Gatomon!" Kari yelled in joy as Gatomon jumped in her arms.

"Patamon!" TK and Patamon were happy to be reunited again.

The thing following Yolei introduced himself to her. "I'm Hawkmon, you partner Digimon."

Yolei was surprised, but calm. "Like Kari and TK's?"

"Precisely!" 

The Digimon following Cody said, "I'm Armadillomon, YOUR partner Digimon."

"And I'm Veemon, your partner Digimon, Davis," introduced the thing following Davis.

"And I have Terriermon," Lee said.

"Does Ruki have a partner Digimon?" Takato asked Lee.

"Yeah. It's Renamon."

"How come I don't have one?"

Gatomon heard them Gatomon was surprised. "What do you mean? Your Digimon should be here." She looked around the whole group. "Guys! Gillmon's missing!"

"He probably must still be lost in the Digital World," Patamon said.

"Then let's go, Patamon," TK told Patamon.

They rushed to the computer lab, when Lee got an email on his D-Terminal. Lee read the email. "Guys, which port are we coming out of?"

"The one where there's a temple," Kari replied.

"Ruki's Digimon, Renamon, told us she's in the temple."

They opened the Digiport. They were finally in the Digital World.

"This place is so beautiful," Takato said.

Kurumon just said, "Well, just thank your future wife for making this part- her favorite part of the Digital World- so beautiful."

"My future wife? Who's that?"

"No time to explain. You….I mean we have to save Ruki."

"Look there's the temple you were talking about, Lee!" Yolei pointed out.

Davis took out the telescope Tai gave him a few weeks ago. He looked around the front side of it, the saw Renamon. "Look, there's Renamon!" He pointed to her.

They ran to the temple as fast as they could. "Oh, guys, I'm glad you're here!" Renamon said with relief. "Ruki just teleported somewhere by holding this crystal."

Takato saw a symbol behind it. He couldn't quite figure out what the symbol stood for, then he knew what it was. The shape of his, Ruki's, and Lee's D-arcs! I wonder what happens when I put the D-arc in front of it…… Takato put his D-arc in front of the symbol, and soon, everyone, including the Digimon were sucked in. Including another Digimon……They all landed one on top of another (Painful!). Takato was on the top of the mound. He stepped down without hurting anybody. He looked around. This must be the place where Ruki is stuck in. He thought to himself.

"Takato!!!!!" A Digimon yelled. He jumped on his head and said, "I'm so happy I'm with you now!" 

"Who are you, my partner Digimon?" He tried carrying him off his head. Too heavy.

"Yeah, you can put it that way. I'm Gillmon."

Takato stood up when he heard a sharp scream. It came from the other side.

"Gillmon, Let's go! Someone's in danger!" Gillmon fell head-first off of Takato's head as Takato ran towards the noise.

He and Gillmon ran to the other side, with the others behind him. When he reached the place where he heard the scream. He saw a cobra slither away, and he saw a cute girl in a white dress. "ruki," He whispered. He knew he was too late. He ran to her. Takato picked her up. She had blood dripping from her stomach, where the cobra probably bit her. He started to cry. Tears landed on Ruki as he cried. "She's…..gone…..I…..never……chance……love…….too late………::sniff::." He picked her up, and went over to the others.

"Oh, Takato, I'm so sorry……." Kurumon said sadly.

"I never……::sniff::. Had the chance to tell her that I…..::sniff::. Loved her since I first saw her……::sniff::. Now it's too late to tell her that now that she's dead, thanks to a stupid cobra. .::sniff::."

Kurumon's eyes suddenly brighten up. "You said cobra, right?"

"Yeah. A cobra killed her."

"Then you still have a chan…." He was interrupted by someone.

"Kurumon, how many times have I told you in the future not to spoil it. I shall do the talking myself. .::gasp::. Prince……..Takato? Oh, my! Kurumon, I think we DO have a chance of saving my daughter!"

"Ruki's your daughter?" everyone asked her.

"Yes, my only daughter, and Prince Takato is the only one who could save her. The cobra that bit her was Cobramon. His attack- Spirit Bite- steals the spirit of its victim. He has to bring her spirit back in Ruki's body in exactly 24 hours from now. Otherwise, Ruki will be gone forever."

"Why?" Lee asked. "How come Takato is the only person who could save her?"

"Prince Takato was a fine warrior in the Digital World. He loves Ruki so much, he couldn't stand to think about what would happen if she ever died. He also has some type of an unknown power that can protect only her from harm. I have his armor and sword in his room. It's the only room besides Ruki's that isn't infected with crystals. She took the armor, and dressed him up with it. She told him about the dark forces while she suited him up. 

She then gave him the sword before he asked Ruki's mom, "How am I supposed to know where this Icedevimon lives?"

"It's the only building without any crystal stuff surrounding it."

"Icedevimon, you'll regret ." He went out to get her.

"Will he survive?" Kari asked Ruki's mom.

"The rest of you follow him. He might need backup for the challenges ahead of him before the battle with IceDevimon. Ask Kari and TK on how to make your Digimon digivolve. It's essential to the battle." 


	6. Destinies are Fufilled (The final chapte...

Destinies are Fufilled

As Takato ran to the castle, he started doubting something….Why did I choose Juri??? I knew I should've loved Ruki! None of this would've happened if I didn't stupidly fall in love with Juri. He already reached IceDevimon's castle. "This doesn't look very..um…how should I say this…..evil-like. This is starting to become a sequel of Cinderella, but this is real. This decides the fate of Ruki Matsuda, the one who is my future wife, and the one I love and care too much about to let her die like this." 

Gillmon tagged along with him, and heard what he said. "Maybe you should stop talking to yourself, and use your D-arc to card slash, so I can break that door down."

"You're right, Gillmon." He took out a Digimon card and his D-arc. "CARD SLASH!" Then he yelled out: "PATAMON: BOOM BUBBLE!"

Gillmon started to suck air in, then he blew out a big bubble. "Boom Bubble! POP!"

The Boom Bubble broke the door open! Takato was amazed! "Good Going, Gillmon!!! It worked!" 

They both ran inside to see a big clock, and IceDevimon next to it. "Well, I see you might have come for the princess' spirit, eh? You'll have to destroy me and Cobramon to do that," he said calmly. "You still have 45 minutes left, so Cobramon will go first and attack. Too bad you don't have a partner with you."

"I have Gillmon with me. You're going down! You'll pay for killing Ruki!!!!"

IceDevimon just shrugged. "Go, Cobramon. Attack!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Gillmon, get ready."

Cobramon was starting to attack. Gillmon lunged at him and bit his tail so hard, blood was dripping from it. 

Takato picked out a card. "CARD SLASH! FLORAMON: RAIN OF POLLEN!" 

Gillmon spread pollen all over Cobramon. Cobramon started to sneeze a lot.

Takato picked another card. "CARD SLASH! MERAMON: FIREBALL!!!!"

Gillmon blasted a bunch of fireballs at Corbramon. At the last one, Cobramon disappeared.

IceDevimon was still calm. "Not so fast. I have Ruki's spirit with me, but you must defeat me to get it. Ice Blow!" He aimed hid attack towards Gillmon. Gillmon got hit. 

Gillmon couldn't get up anymore. "Sorry, Takato. You'll have to fight on your own."

Now Takato got really mad. "That's it! You killed Ruki, and you badly damaged my true partner, and enough is enough!!!!!!!!!" He got his sword, aimed it with his index and middle fingers, and hit IceDevimon with a hard hit. He almost sliced IceDevimon's head off.

IceDevimon was getting weak. "Ice Blow!"

The attack hit Takato right in the chest hard. The attack blew him made him hit the marble wall of the castle. The force of IceDevimon's attack was too strong, but not strong enough. Takato weakly stood up, and stabbed IceDevimon with his sword.

"I've been defeated once again. I'll be back, Prince Takato, and next time, you'll be next in line to die!!!!" IceDevimon yelled out as he disappeared. 

He looked at the clock. 14 minutes left! He took the spirit in his arms, and ran as fast as he could while trying to carry Gillmon on his back. On his way to the castle, he saw the others. "We need to get to the castle, quick! We only have 5 minutes left!!"

Yolei saw him first. "What happened to you, Takato? You have a lot of blood pouring down your chest. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just got hit by one of IceDevimon's attacks, that's all." He started to fall. His chest hurt after that blast.

The group continued to run back to the castle. Ruki's mom sat next to Ruki, worrying. ".::gasp::. Kurumon! There they are!"

As soon as Takato got up to Ruki, he started to put her spirit back in Ruki's body. He sat next to her. "Ruki……" He whispered. He placed her in his lap. 

"Oh, no!" Yelled Kari and TK. 

"What's wrong?"

"When Kari looked at her watch when you put Ruki's spirit in place, you were 3 seconds too late……" TK said in depression. Kari started to cry, so TK comforted her and hugged her. "I know how you feel, Kari." TK's eyes had tears in his eyes when he said that.

"3 seconds too late????" Tears started to fill Takato's eyes. He cried. Everyone, including the Digimon started to cry. Takato placed Ruki's head on his chest. "I'm sorry, Ruki." Even though she was already dead, Takato gave one last goodbye kiss on the lips to Ruki. Soon, everybody's D3's and D-arc's glowed. They shot out light that glowed a deep blue and green pattern light. A portal formed.

A little girl popped out of it. She had Takato's hair, and Ruki's beautiful eyes. She walked towards Ruki. She whispered in her ear: "I'm sorry, too, mom." 

Takato's and Ruki's D-arc's started flashing, and put a laser on Ruki, which healed her. Ruki slowly opened her eyes. "Ta…..kato?"

Takato's eyes were filled with joy. "Ruki!" He hugged her.

"Mommy!" The girl yelled with happiness and hugged Ruki, too.

Takato stopped hugging Ruki as Ruki picked the small girl, and placed her in her lap. "So, you're Mina!"

"Dad saved you, mommy." Mina looked at Takato. "But daddy is badly hurt. Look at him."

Ruki looked at Takato. "Oh, no." She took a handkerchief out and wiped all the blood in his body.

Takato smiled. "I sacrificed my life……….just for you to stay alive."

"Why did you do that?" She asked, putting the handkerchief down.

"Because…………Because I love you, Ruki….." 

Takato stood up. Ruki did, too. The others were watching them. Ruki was shocked to hear this. "But I thought-" 

Takato placed his finger on her lips before she could finish. "Juri doesn't mean anything to me. You and Mina mean the whole world to me."

"Takato, I-" Before she could finish that very sentence, Takato had his arms wrapped around her body and was kissing her. Ruki didn't expect this to happen, but she decided to do the same to Takato to show her feelings towards him. When Takato finished, before he could say anything to her, Ruki had her arms on Takato's shoulders and was kissing him back. Takato soon had his arms around Ruki. 

Kari's face lit up. "Photo Op!" She got her camera and took a picture of the kissing couple. They didn't care, though. They were just happy they were together again. 

It took a while before Ruki and Takato did anything else. Actually, It took them 10 minutes before they stopped. Ruki stopped first, then looked in Takato's friendly eyes. Takato looked in Ruki beautiful eyes. He didn't need words to understand what Ruki was trying to tell her. He already knew exactly what she was gonna tell him. She was going to tell him that he loves him, and that he means as much to her as much as Ruki meant to Takato.

Takato was now in his original clothes. Ruki was, too. Mina was happy now. "I must go now. I'll see you someday," she said as she disappeared into the portal she came out of.

Takato picked up Ruki, and spun her around, then put back down. "You really DO love me, Takato," Ruki said, as she smiled.

Takato looked at her closely. "You're very beautiful with your hair down, Ruki. And you look even better with the dress."

Ruki blushed. "uh, thanks….." She tried to remember what day it is. "Kari what's today?" 

Kari looked at her watch. "Oh no. We have to get to school, FAST! It's almost time for school!"

Everybody raced to the Digiport. "We'll see you in the future!" Said Kurumon and Ruki's mom as they waved goodbye to the kids.

Everybody sped for their classrooms before the bell rang. In Ruki's class, Mr. Wantanabe said that Juri dropped out of the talent show. They soon lined up for the assembly. When everyone was in the auditorium, Takato quickly grabbed Hirokazu and went to Mr. Fujiyama. "Mr. Fujiyama, Hirokazu and I will sing something in place of Juri."

Mr. Fujiyama looked at his list. There was one more spot left. "Ok. What song are you singing?" Takato whispered it in his ear. "Good song! I love it!" 

The assembly started. When it was Ruki and Kari's turn, Kari said to Ruki: "I'll sing the background, K? You and Takato were destined to be together, so you should have most of the song. Besides my voice is soft."

Ruki was happy. "Thanks."

When they got up, Ruki said, "This song's for Takato-" 

"And TK," Kari broke in.

Ruki started (Kari's parts are in parentheses). "You know, I don't know what it is
    
    But everything about you is so irresistible
    
     
    
    Don't you try and tell me that he's not my type
    
    To idle what I feel inside
    
    When he makes me weak with desire
    
    I know that I'm supposed to make him wait
    
    Let him think I like the chase
    
    But I can't stop fanning the fire
    
    I know I'm meant to say NO
    
     
    
    But he's irresistible
    
    Up close and personal
    
    Now inescapable
    
    I can hardly breathe,
    
    More than just physical
    
    Deeper than spiritual
    
    His ways are powerful
    
    And irresistible to me
    
    (yeah yeah, I can hardly breathe)
    
     
    
    Don't you think I'm trying to tell my heart what's right
    
    That I should really say goodnight
    
    But I just cant stop myself falling (falling)
    
    Maybe I'll tell him that I feel the same
    
    That I don't want to play no game (No)
    
    Cause when I feel his arms wrapped around me
    
    I know meant to say NO (I Meant To Say No...)
    
     
    
    But He's Irresistible (Irresistible)
    
    Up close and personal
    
    Now inescapable
    
    I can hardly breathe (I can hardly breathe)
    
    More than just physical
    
    Deeper than spiritual (oh oh yeah)
    
    His ways are powerful
    
    Irresistible to me
    
     
    
    Can't you see whenever he's close to me
    
    I really find it hard to breathe
    
    He's so irresistible
    
    Baby you know its more than just spiritual
    
    His kisses are powerful
    
    He's So Irresistible (he's so irresistible)
    
     
    
    But he's irresistible (yeah yeah)
    
    Up close and personal (oh yeah)
    
    Now inescapable I can hardly breathe (I can hardly breath)
    
    More than just physical (oh yeah)
    
    Deeper than Spiritual
    
    His ways are powerful
    
    Irresistible to me
    
     
    
    He's Irresistible
    
    up close and personal (yeah)
    
    Now inescapable
    
    I can hardly breathe (irresistible to me)
    
    More than just physical
    
    Deeper than spiritual
    
    His ways are powerful

Irresistible To Me...."

Takato heard her singing. He thought it was the most beautiful voice in the world. As Jenrya got up on stage to sing, he said, "This song is for Ruki." He saw Ruki blush.

"This is the story of a girl,   
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world!   
And while she looked so sad in photographs,   
I absolutely love her,   
WHEN SHE SMILES...   
How many days in a year?   
She woke up with hope but she only found tears   
And I can be so insincere,   
Making her promises never for real   
As long as she stands there waiting,   
Wearing the holes in the soles of her shoes   
How many days disapeer?   
When you look in the mirror so how do you choose?   
Your clothes never wear as well the next day!   
And your hair never falls in quite the same way!   
But you never seem to run out of things to say!...   
THIS IS THE STORY OF A GIRL,   
WHO CRIED A RIVER AND DROWNED THE WHOLE WORLD   
AND WHILE SHE LOOKED SO SAD IN PHOTOGRAPHS,   
I ABSOLUTELY LOVE HER,   
WHEN SHE SMILES...   
How many lovers stay?   
To put up with this every day and all day!  
How did we wind up this way?   
Watching our mouths for the words that we say.   
As long as we stand here waiting,   
Wearing the clothes of the souls that we choose!   
How do we get there today?   
When we're walking to far for the price of our shoes!   
Your clothes never wear as well the next day!   
And your hair never falls in quite the same way!   
But you never seem to run out of things to say!...   
THIS IS THE STORY OF A GIRL,   
WHO CRIED A RIVER AND DROWNED THE WHOLE WORLD   
AND WHILE SHE LOOKED SO SAD IN PHOTOGRAPHS,   
I ABSOLUTELY LOVE HER,   
WHEN SHE SMILES...   
This is the story of a - girl!   
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world!   
And while she looks so sad and lonely there,   
I absolutely love her,   
WHEN SHE SMILES...   
This is the story of a girl!   
Her pretty face she hid from the world!   
And while she looks so sad and lonely there,   
I absolutely love her,   
WHEN SHE SMILES   
When she smiles…."

Takato was up next. He looked at Hirokazu. "Just sing the background, ok?"

Hirokazu felt nervous.

Takato and Hirokazu got up on stage. "I'm singing this for Ruki." He saw Ruki blush a deeper red than before.

"Posters of love surrounding me  
I'm lost in a world of fantasy  
Every night she comes to me  
And gives me all the love I need

Now this, hot girl, she's not your average girl  
She's a morph erotic dream from a magazine  
And she's so fine, designed to blow your mind   
She's a dominatrix super-model beauty queen (whoo)

I dream about a girl whose a mix of Destiny's Child  
Just little touch of Madonna's wild style  
With Janet Jackson's smile, throw in a body like Jennifer's  
You got the star of my liquid dreams (my liquid dreams)

Angelina Jolie's lips to kiss in the dark  
Underneath Cindy C's beauty mark  
When it comes to the test well Tyra's the best  
And Salma Hayek brings the rest (ohhh)"

Takato quickly went of the stage with the mic still in his hand to pull Ruki onto the stage. He looked at her while he still sang:

"Now this, hot girl, she's not your average girl  
She's a morph erotic dream from a magazine  
And she's so fine, designed to blow your mind  
She's a dominatrix super-model beauty queen (whoo)

I dream about a girl whose a mix of Destiny's Child  
Just little touch of Madonna's wild style  
With Janet Jackson's smile, throw in a body like Jennifer's  
You got the star of my liquid dreams (my liquid dreams)

Looks ain't everything she's got the sweetest personality  
Like Halle B (Halle B)  
My mama thinks I'm lazy, my friends all think I'm crazy  
But in my mind I leave the world behind every night I dream

Liquid dreams, my liquid dreams  
Waterfalls and streams, these liquid dreams (ooohhh)

I dream about a girl whose a mix of Destiny's Child  
Just little touch of Madonna's wild style  
With Janet Jackson's smile, throw in a body like Jennifer's  
You got the star of my liquid dreams

I dream about a girl whose a mix of Destiny's Child  
Just little touch of Madonna's wild style  
With Janet Jackson's smile, throw in a body like Jennifer's  
You got the star of my liquid dreams

I dream about a girl whose a mix of Destiny's Child  
Just little touch of Madonna's wild style  
With Janet Jackson's smile, throw in a body like Jennifer's  
You got the star of my liquid dreams……"

Kari got her camera out and told Takato and Ruki to pose together. She took a picture of both of them twice, one for both of them to keep.

15 years later………………………..

A mother was searching something in her room. ".::gasp::. Mina, Takato, come quick! Here are the pictures Kari took 15 years ago!"

Mina and Takato quickly came in the room to look at them. Mina was enjoying herself by looking at these. "Dad, I'm glad you saved mom."

Takato hugged Mina. "I am, too. I am, too."


End file.
